Various manufacturing processes expose semiconductor process chamber components to high temperatures, high energy plasma, a mixture of corrosive gases, high stress, and combinations thereof. These extreme conditions may erode and/or corrode the chamber components, increasing the chamber components' susceptibility to defects. It is desirable to reduce these defects and improve the components' erosion and/or corrosion resistance in such extreme environments.
Protective coatings are typically deposited on chamber components by a variety of methods, such as thermal spray, sputtering, ion assisted deposition (IAD), plasma spray or evaporation techniques. These techniques cannot deposit coatings into certain features of the chamber components that have an aspect ratio of about 10:1 to about 300:1 (e.g., pits, shower head holes, etc.). Failure to coat such features may result in poor quality film, or a portion of the chamber component not being coated at all.